Biccavolu
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = East Godavari | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Biccavolu | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 12 | population_total = 25,000 | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 533343 | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Biccavolu is a village and a Mandal in East Godavari district in the state of Andhra Pradesh in India. Geography Bikkavolu is located at .Falling Rain Genomics.Bikkavolu It has an average elevation of 12 meters (42 feet). Biccavolu (Birudankinavolu) which contains several important temples of the Eastern Chalukya period. The village is named after the King Gunaga Vijayaditya III. The name of the village Biccavole derived from the ruler to Turupu Chalakya Vamsam during their period 849–892 AD and the rulers constructed number of important temples during their period around the Biccavole village. Out of which one of the temple, Sri Raja Rajeswari vari temple and Sri Chandrasekhara Swamyvari temple. They are very prominent with great Silpakala nypunyam.Biccavolu got its glory from KamaReddy after Cholas and krishna devarayas. King Kamineni Kama reddy (Kamma Cummunity) developed this part of the Vasishta and Godawari delta. Demographics India census, Biccavolu had population of 19,405. Males constitute 49% of the population and females 51%. Biccavolu has an average literacy rate of 70%, higher than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 75%, and female literacy is 66%. Culture Biccavolu is named for its culture and legacy of monuments of sculptural wealth. Sri Golingeswara Swamy Temple The central shrine of Golingeswara has a wealth of iconographic material, as all around it, and a beautiful Sivalingam and 33 lines sasanam on the door jambs. In the Mukhamandapam of the temple of Sri Golingeswara are preserved two exquisite masterpieces of Eastern Chalukyas sculputure. One representing Siva and Parvathi in the form known as Alingana Chandra Sekhara Murthy and the other a seated figure of Ganesh. Both these are great masterpieces, The vimana top view remind us at once of similar Orissan figures and also those of Khajuraho. Sri Rajaraja Temple There are there niches on all three sides one devoted to Ganesh another to Kartikeya on Peacock and the third to Mahishamardini and a beautiful Sivalingam along with Rajarajeswari deity. Sri Chandrasekhara Swamy Beautiful sculptures on the temple of four sides and Siva - styled Chandrasekhara swamy and a deity (Balathripurasundari.) The kudu is characterized by a great profusion of the makara element introduced on it than in similar ones either from the Canarese or Tamil Districts. Monolithic Ganesh The height of the Ganesa is 11 ft, the biggest in the history of Eastern Chalukyan Sculpture attracting hundreds and thousands of devotees day by day, a tourist spot, with green fields. Till the time of Ganesh Vijaditya the single pair of arms of Ganesh continues though in his time the additional pair is also introduced. But even also on the seal of Gunaga Vijayaditya from Sataluru This seal is beautiful work. Two views of the seal of Gunaga Vijayaditya from Sataluru showing similar Ganesa on one side and Lakshmi on the other. The seal is now at Chennai Govt. Museum, Chennai. Siva Temple-I Situated on the out skirts of the village with features similar central niches on the three sides with the makara decoration and with figures in them. One of these and a striking one is Siva dancing in the chatura pose in his Nataraja from. One such prominent feature here is the presence of Lakulisa is exactly the same from as occurs in Orissan sculptures it should be remembered that at Mukhalingam even in the Eastern Ganga temple Lasulisa is substituted from Dakshnamurty as this figure is a favourite one. Siva styled shrine (Sivalingam) is the main attraction to the devotees. Siva Temple-II Large plain temple in fields. In this there is an almost total absence of figure sculpture as even the niches are bare and except for the carving of the dvarapalas on the door-jambs and Lakshmi on the lintel. Still from the point of view of architecture the features are very interesting for a study of Eastern Chalukya temple structure which follows the Dravida type inspired by Southern traditions. The vimana here immediately bring to our mind the Pallava type which has been the main source of inspiration even for the Pattadakal group and the famous Rashtrakuta monument at Ellora. Siva Temple-III The doorway of this temple has a unique feature as it shows the two River Goddesses Ganga and Yamuna on either side. On the tiers above there are several figures representing ieconographic forms and motifs like the mithuna which are excellent material for study. The figures of Surya and Vishnu are similar to the figures on the tiers of Sri Golingeswara Swamy temple. Festivals * The Festival of Subramanyeswara Swamy Shashti comes every year during Margasira Sudda Shashti day (December). * The Festival of Vinayaka Chaviti comes every year Bhadra Pada Sudda Chaviti Day (September). those are very important festivals in this village. Every person who are born in that village, want to go to those festivals, where ever they are in the world. villagers invite their relatives to the subhrahmanyeswara shashti. Regional Settings & Transportation Biccavolu has well set up infrastructure including Railway Station, Bus Station, Post Office, TTD Kalyana Mandapam, Government hospital, MRO Office, Police station, Fire Station, Telegraph, Telecom station, Movie Theaters, National Banks, Famous Temples, Major Rice Mills, Schools, Petrol/Gas Stations. Close by villages include Pandalapaka, Voolapalli, G. Mamidada, Anaparthi, BalabadraPuram, Pedapudi, Dwarapudi, Sampara, Peda Brahmadevam, Komaripalem. Transportation * Nearest airport is at Madhurapudi in 35 km distance. Nearest International Airport is at Hyderabad. * Comes under South Central Railways. Samalkot (15 km) is nearest Railway Junction. Anaparthi (10 km) is another Railway station Frequent trains from Hyderabad,Visakhapatnam, Vijayawada, Guntur. * Biccavolu has frequent bus service from Rajahmundry (39 km) & Kakinada (31 km) by APSRTC and has daily bus services to Hyderabad, Vijayawada & Vizag by Private transportors. Panchayats The following is the list of village panchayats in Biccavolu mandal. 01.Bikkavolu 02.Balabadrapuram 03.Voolapalli 04.Pandalapaka 05.Konkuduru 06.Illapalli 07.Tummalapalli 08.Rangapuram 09.Komaripalem 10.Tossipudi References Category:Mandals in East Godavari district Category:Archaeological sites in Andhra Pradesh